The Non-Killing Assassin
by Thraksius Steel
Summary: This is a Borderlands 2 x My Hero Academia Crossover: Izuku Mid0riya was a b0y wh0 was n0t from this w0rld and as he was found by Ink0 Mid0riya in a crater of s0rts by her 0ld tree house she visits her deceased parents old home. I chose Izuku to be my favorite character Zer0 as I feel a large variety of his skills I don't own either series Rated M for safety. Izuku x ?
1. Chapter 1

Inko Midoriya was just dealing with a divorce she just had with her now ex-husband as was slowly walking down the stone path of her old home. When her parents were alive she had a many adventures with them and one of them consisted of finding an abandoned tree house and fixing it. As Inko was dealing with a recent divorce she was sobbing on the way. she was close to suffing herself with food in order to let the pain go away, but thanks to her best friend, Mitsuki Bakugo. She was a mother who had a 4 year old son who already had his quirk, Katsuki Bakugo, She was also still married. Inko was divorced because she was diagnosed with a 'horrible' medical issue, to never have children. This caused her ex-husband to get angry and divorce her as he wanted a child that had a powerful quirk with both flame properties and a telekinesis powers. But was sadly denied that opportunity. Inko was less than 20 meters away from reaching her Tree house until she saw a little crater by it, thinking that it was a little fox's den went to go and pet the foxes. She was sadly mistaken when she was a little capsule wrappedl with a note beside it saying: _**Who ever you are please take care of our son Zer0 as he cannot live with us as our home world is about to be destroyed by a horrible monster known as the Conqueror, please try to help our son I would be for ever great for this.**_ Inko was just shocked at this discovery and took another look at the capsule, when it suddenly split open so she peered inside to see a creature who was now known as Zer0. She saw a little pointy oval like head while the rest of his body was wrapped around in blankets, he looked as if he was 4 years old. So she decided that she will take care of this boy and in a way this boy would also help her. Inko was starting to walk back to her house when the boy's eyes flickered open, he imminently jumped out of her arms and took a fighting stance while saying: "Who are you woman/ are you here to kill me huh/ think again human" Inko was shocked at his vocabulary and his way of speaking but nevertheless pushed passed it and spoke: " I found you in some sort of capsule and I was told by your parent via note to take care of you since your home world has been destroyed " Zer0 was looking conflicted the only reason she knew what was when the saw 3 dots being projected by Zer0's,face? "Let me see the Note/ or I will kill you right now/ Strange woman" Inko gave the note to Zer0 and he stood there for a good 5 minutes before saying: "let us go woman/ I do not like being dirty/let us go home now." Inko just smiled and walked slowly with her new son back to Shizuka prefecture where her new life will begin with a new reason to be strong mother and care for her child. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Izuku is now called Zer0 so no more Deku shit or Stuff.**

A few years had past after Zer0 had started to live with Inko and so far it has been a bit troublesome as having an adopted son who spoke in Haikus and took some time to decipher the meanings behind the words took a while so she went out to buy a gadget from the Support Hero group.

Inko was walking next to Zer0 as he refused to hold hands with her in public, Zer0 was very prideful even as a 8 year old. He had been considered as an out cast in his school, so they tend to ignore him, especially the kid, Katsuki Bakugo, he had constantly tried to prove he was better than him. He had succeeded to do so for 3 years.

Until Zer0 got his hands on a Utility knife he had found in a bathroom stall in the park.

 **Flash Back:**

Zer0 was currently at the park doing nothing but stare at birds in boredom, he hated doing this and constantly sighed at this fact.

Zer0 had entered the bathroom in hope of trying to run away from his watcher, Katsuki's mother. As he entered one of the stalls he saw a Utility knife on the floor, as soon as he touched it he started to have the numbers:

101010100101010

101001010101010

110101010101011

Zer0 had started to pass the Utility knife to both of his hands at ridiculously fast speeds.

"Huh another weapon/ to shape future ahead/ great find for me"

Zer0 stashed the weapon in his black and gray jogger pants, on his way he was pushed by Katsuki

"Hey come on I wanna beat something"

Zer0 simply walked in front of the swing set where Katuski's mother could see everything.

She was staring at them, as if she knew what was going to happen.

Katsuki ignored this and charged at him with both of his hands having tiny explosions explode in it.

Zer0 threw his hand forward and when he did so he yelled a word so familiar to him, and also a clone of himself appeared. He looked at himself and saw that he looked transparent, this made him feel a bit happy as he remembered what his father did to play tricks on him when he was younger.

"And I disappear / A ghost amidst the combat / Preparing to strike."

Katsuki still charged and placed both of his dangerous hands on "Zer0"'s shoulders and was confused when Zer0 did not react, but what really confused him was how did he get on the floor.

Zer0 was currently on top of him with a utility knife pressed on Katsuki's neck.

Katsuki's mother immediately shot up to stop the fight before it got anymore out of hand

Zer0 simply closed the utility knife and kicked him in the stomach as a form of revenge and thanks for helping him unlock his ability.

Zer0 ignored Katsuki's mother and Katsuki's screaming and walked home. He got an earful from Inko later, and a happy tearful hug as well from her on congratulating him on getting a power that his father had.

 **Present time:**

Inko and Zer0 stopped at the large store in front of them, it was called, Tannis' Mech&stuff. As they walked in they heard her say something about bacon and Incest.

"Yes, what do you need, I have stuff to do and if you don't mind hurry up"

"Sorry, but I need something to help my son speak normal sentences rather than Haikus" Inko replied

"I am bored as hell / I would like to kill something / Can we friggin go?" Zer0 said

"Oh I see here a haiku to normal English translator, one sec I got it here" Tannis said curiously

Tannis dug around for a bit, but she dropped it on the floor and It shatterd.

"Oops. That was the last one and I forgot how to make them…" Tannis said sheepishly

Inko looked at the woman with a dull look and grabbed Zer0 and took him back home, when they arrived she told him

"We don't need a voice box for you, just talk the way you normally do, I think god is trying to tell me not to do anything with your voice."

Zer0 just nodded and went to bed

After a few years later Zer0 was standing in front of the UA building waiting to take the entrance exam….


	3. Chapter 3

Zero looked at the UA entrance gate, he couldn't help but feel underwhelmed as he felt as it was stupid for him to go to school when he could just go and find a worthy opponent.

But there was only one reason why he came to UA, supposedly the people here are strong, so this would be a good way for him to test his limits seeing that he found that a slime was a weak opponent for him:

 **Flashback:**

Zer0 was walking under a bridge, he was wondering when he could actually go and fight some one or something as he was bored out of his mind.

Zer0 became a bit weary at the sound of goop moving so he Digistructed his Dark steel Katana with a neon blue double-bladed edge and took a stance.

Just as Zer0 predicted a giant sewage crap thing appeared behind him. The sewage thing pounced on him while saying:

"You can't cut me boy, just let me go in you it would be better and less hurtful for you if you just let loose and let me take over you"

Or at least what he thought was Zer0 as he just kept going through him, Zer0 Deceptioned just in time and put him Katana away to pull out a sniper that had had light brown oak stock, body, grip, and sight, but it also had a metal body which was metal, but the coolest thing would be the blue wavy line shown all over the sniper. **(A/N: if you don't know what I'm talking about it's the shock version of the Lyuda sniper)**

Ever since Zer0 had been training himself to become the strongest he noticed that his deception had upgraded in ways that he felt happy for: he could see red tiny hexagonal shapes on people, animals, and objects. And whenever he hit them it showed for some cool effects if he hit people there, they have a chance of being woozy or knocked out instantly, and on objects and animals if amied properly he could insta kill them. He called these spots critspots.

Before Zer0 shot the goop in his crit spot he stated monotonously:

" You were dumb/ now your not as you will go/ to jail as a fail "

Before the goop monster could do anything he couldn't see anything, he instantly changed into becoming a 37 year old man in ripped and dirty clothing. This was do to Zer0's weapon he made himself. The first bullet he shot would spilt up after a certain distance and that distance was about 20 meters, and Zer0 was 20 meters away exactly away from the goop thing now turned human.

The lid of the sewer system popped open to reveal a man in his mid-30s with muscles that made bodybuilders in 75 dimensions away feel envious of him.

"Are you alright boy I was trying to catch a slime man do you know where he might be" the man said while putting a hand on Zer0's "head"

Zer0 instantly deceptioned out of the man's grasp and smacked him in the face as the man was shocked.

"Don't touch me weird man/ I'm not a boy for you to rape/ you kid rapeing man"

The man was shocked and started to wave his hands and said

"No No No! I am Allmight you know the number one hero in Japan, I would never do such a thing, I was just looking for the villain."

" Are you the strongest/ you look very stupid and weak willed/ how could you be the number one?" Zer0 said

Allmight looked taken aback at this and said:

" I am the strongest hero here and I am never going to go down any time soon boy"

" you are weak right now/ I saw a crit on your left side torso/ I could kill you easily" Zer0 said

The Allmight was so shocked he got into fighting position and said :

"How do you know about that!"

Zer0 just made a quick deception and looked at the man once again and said

"Quirk"

The man slowly got out of position and said to Zer0

"May you not tell anyone and if you do I can help you with whatever you need"

"I wish to be hurt/ I want to be challenged in life/ I want to know defeat" Zer0 said seriously

"I can arrange that you could go to UA where there are tons of strong aspiring heroes who are strong and will continue to do so if you forget about what you saw" Allmight said

"Deal" Zero said

The man smiled and said

" I hope we could be friends"

Zer0 thought about this and said

"Alright you are ally/ you shall become my first friend/ I will also be your ally"

Allmight looked at Zer0 sadly when he heard that he would be his first friend ever but nodded nevertheless.

 **Present time:**

Zero was currently standing in front of the large gate for Zone X and stood right next to the gate waiting to go in at any second as he was the only one to be assigned to zone X as it was supposedly for the extra powerful candidates that only were the best of the best.

When president Nezu heard that Allmight nominated Zer0 he was intrigued by this, so he wanted to test Zero himself to see if he was worthy enough to enter his school.

Zer0 turned his head when he heard a crack of a whip and heard a lady shout "Begin"

Zer0 instantly dashed forward to meet 7, 3pointer robots coming at him in all directions. He threw down an object an now a second later all the 3 pointer robots were pulled into one spot and Zer0 went into deception and pulled out his Lyuda but this one had green wiggly line on the sniper and shot at the first robot's critspot and it went through the other 6's critspots as well as it produced a satisfying sound.

Zer0 just got 21 points in under 1 minute….

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Non-Killing Assassin**

 **Chapter 4**

A/N: sorry for not updating as I was held up with finals and Winter break

 _ **Recap:**_

Zer0 instantly dashed forward to meet 7, 3-pointer robots coming at him in all directions. He threw down an object an now a second later all the 3 pointer robots were pulled into one spot and Zer0 went into deception and pulled out his Lyuda but this one had green wiggly line on the sniper and shot at the first robot's critspot and it went through the other 6's critspots as well as it produced a satisfying sound.

Zer0 just got 21 points in under 1 minute….

 _ **Present:**_

Zer0 noticed that there was only one other individual next to him and it was a boy with red and white hair and had a red burn mark on the left side of his face.

Zer0 said nothing and digistructed his Lyuda away and digistructed his Katana to take his sniper's place in his arms.

Zer0 threw out a deception and started to slice through another 8 the 3 pointer robots who looked like ginormous behemoths, Zer0 estimated that they were about 10-14 feet tall.

45 points in total...

Another upgrade that his quirk had given him was that when he sliced through an enemy he would gain another 5 seconds in deception.

"ONLY 4 MINUTES LEFT FOAKS!" shouted the loud voice of PresentMIC

"So loud, stupid loud man/ My non-existent ears/ they probably bled" Zer0 annoyingly grumbled

As if fate decided to be an ass to Zer0, 4 0-pointer robots appeared out of nowhere and started to charge at Zer0.

As Zer0 turned his head sideways he noticed the half red and half white haired boy was by him.

"Hey." said the boy

"What is it red boy/ or would you be called blue boy/ hurry up and choose boy." Zer0 swiftly replied

"I am the same age as you... let's slit up the 0-pointers, I get the left side and you get the right okay, and I and Todoroki Shoto." the now know Todoroki said slightly annoyed

Zer0 nodded and digistructed his katana away and summoned his Lyuda again and threw his deception again and jumped back a good 2 meters and took aim and shot at the Critspots the 0-pointers had:

The joints where wires were shown like the arms and legs, the eye that was in the middle of their faces, and the red crystals the were all over the body.

Zer0 shot 1 bullet at the first 0-pointer and the bullet split into 3 and hit the joints in the arms of the robot and hit the red core in the chest of the robot as well.

The first robot crumpled to the ground as the shot through the crystal pierced the mother board of the robot.

"A critical hit / So very satisfying / I live for such kills." Zer0 calmly said

The other robot was different than the first as it had no crystals on it and had armor plating covering the wires.

"Badass sighted,Hello, badass." said Zer0 (I combined both of his quotes he says in game)

Zer0 took aim and pressed the trigger and was disappointed to here a click.

"Well, crap, I'm empty." Zer0 said (I combined both of his quotes he says in game)

Zer0 then digistructed his Lyuda away and Digistructed his katana back into his arms and stood there expectantly.

the 0-pointer was 40 meters away

the 0-pointer was 30 meters away

the 0-pointer was 20 meters away

the 0-pointer was 10 meters away

the 0-pointer was 2 meters away

It slammed it's hand onto the ground Zer0 was.

A second Before that Zer0 threw his deception and jumped backwards then jumped again on the arm of the Behemoth and this took a second for Zer0 to do.

As Zer0 tried to cut the armor of the 0-pointer the blade on sunk 4 inches deep.

Zer0 calculated that he needed to be in Deception for 4.99999 seconds in order to slice a limb off the behemoth, any second longer and he would fail, if it was to soon he would fail.

There exist a simple rule that is engraved in the back of the human mind called do, and Humans called that Instinct, and Zer0 called it Fuck everything else mode and kill this sonava bitch mode.

Zer0 was about half way up the arm and had about a 10 second cool down before he could use his quirk again.

Parts of the robot behemoth opened up and rockets were fired from there

Zer0 saw that the rockets were aiming for the part of the arm 10 meters in front of him so he ran as fast as he could and barely made it before a huge explosion happened behind him and threw he deception off the robot and it was floating in mid aim swinging wildly.

"And I disappear / A ghost amidst the combat / Preparing to strike." Zer0 said calmly

Zer0 had started to slip off the robot, but then he clicked his light steel covered combat boots together, and spikes instantly appeared under the boots and he started to sprint vertically on the robots arm.

As Zer0 reached the head of the robot he looked down on his his watch that was engraved in his skin tight battle suit that was given to him from birth and was made out of special material that would go to fit him as he would grow.

It was the last gift his parents had given him as that he could remember

He noticed that he had 0.03 seconds left so he proceeded to slice the robot, that whole action, Positioning his katana took him 0.02 seconds and he sliced the robot behemoth's head off in the 0.005 seconds of the 0.01 he had left.

The head of the robot fell off the towering body and the robot started to collapse.

Zer0 jumped off the robot and stabbed his katana into the building that he was closest to and stepped on the side of the building and jumped onto the the roof of the door hangway that protected those from entering the building through the front doors from rain.

Zer0 rolled off the tiny roof and landed on the ground and said:

"That was your own fault / You should have paid attention / And looked through the lie."

"2 MINUTES LEFT PEOPLE!" shouted the loud voice of PresentMIC

Zer0 Hastly found more of the 1, 2, and 3 pointer robots. approximately:

7, 1-pointers

6, 2-pointers

5, 3-pointers

All of which were scattered, so Zer0 three his last four Singularity grenades to have them all pulled in a long line and stuck to the floor as he pulled out his Lyuda again and saw that he still had no ammo left, apparently he had run out of his sniper ammo even in his digistruct box.

Zer0 pulled out his last resort, the one weapon he refused to use on anyone because of how dangerous it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A white pistol, a Basic repeater that shot bullets at a rapid pace but the pistol shot rubber bullets.

Zer0 had remembered that the Pistol that he had also seemed to be really deadly as he was given this to practice with as a child and modified it to make it fire about 10 rubber bullets in a second, and rubber bullets were constantly made in his Digi-struct kit in his pouch for free at a stupidly fast rate.

Zero Threw a deception in front of him and shot through the tiny crystal at the first robot as the bullet pierced the crystal which was every robot's critspot another bullet appeared behind it and its speed increased by a hundred fold. which pierced the crystal of the other robot and another bullet appeared behind it and its speed increased by another hundredth fold, and so on as it passed the other 16 robots.

Zer0 had gained a total of 79 points since the beginning of the Test.

"I say, boom biatch / That's what you get for messing / With the Assassin." Zer0 calmly stated

"TIMES UP FOLKES GET OUT OF YOUR RESPECTIVE ARENAS!" shouted PresentMIC

Zer0 started to leave the Destroyed Arena behind him and met up with Todoroki.

Zer0 sent him a hollographic smily face, and Todoroki simply smirked back at him.

Zer0 gave Todoroki a high five, and Todoroki gladly high fived him back.

"How much points did you collect in total... what is your name, you never said?" Todoroki asked curiously

" I'm Zer0 comrade/ I have 79 points Todoroki/ What about you" Zer0 said

(Idc if its not in a proper Haiku format)

"woah that close to mine, I have about 75 points, wanna be friends seeing as we will definitly be accepted into UA" Todoroki asked

"Another ally for I/ I would gladly be your friend/ we will go to your home in 2 days" Zer0 said (Idc if its not in a proper Haiku format)

"Sure alright" Todoroki said

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Non-Killing Assassin**_

 _ **A/N:**_ I try to keep Zer0's speach in Haiku format but it doesn't work at times and for the sake of Character speach let me know in the comments if you want Zer0 to talk in in Haikus

 _ **Recap:**_

"Another ally for I/ I would gladly be your friend/ we will go to your home in 2 days" Zer0 said (Idc if its not in a proper Haiku format)

"Sure alright" Todoroki said

 _ **Present:**_

Zer0 was currently outside of a Mansion in Hygona Street, the street where rich people lived as it was the nicest street there ever was.

Zer0 knocked on the door which number was 2, which was weird as every other door had numbers like 193,194,195,196,ect...

Not a second later Zer0 was met with a multi haired boy, Todoroki Shoto.

"Hey, you came nice to see you again." Todoroki said while smiling

Zer0 was the first ever friend of Todoroki and was glad that Zer0 came to visit him, as due to his father's rigorous training Todoroki had little free time to even make a friend or have a hobby.

"I agree as well/ why is your address like this/ did you lose numbers?" Zer0 said calmly

" No, we... ah.. well you see my dad is... you know when you see him... okay... now come on in." Todoroki somewhat said trying to figure out how to say a proper sentence.

Zer0 nodded while walking into Todoroki's home, he noticed that it was just as beautiful outside as it was inside, red velvet curtains with gold trimmings, couches, chairs and furniture with the same color scheme, and an extravagant Ice statue of a Mermaid in the center of the house.

"Oh you like the Statue, I made it myself" Todoroki said proudly

Zer0 nodded again, and Todoroki led him up the stairs and infront of a door.

Todoroki knocked the door 4 times before he got a reply.

"Come on in" boomed the unknown voice.

As Todoroki opened the door Zer0 was met with the muscular face of Endevor the number 2 hero.

The door address finally made sense to Zer0 as he remembered that Endevor was extremely proud.

"Sit down please" said Endevor

Zer0 sat down and was faced with Endevor

"How did you meet my son?" Endevor asked calmly

Endevor obviously knew and wanted to see if he could trust Zer0

"You should know this sir/ We met just recently/ you saw the U.A exam" Zer0 calmly stated

Endevor was still straight faced and asked:

"How do you know this?"

Zer0 was confused by this and had a curiously emoji hollowgraphed from his face.

Endevor was shocked by this as he wondered if Zer0 had two quirks

Todoroki was also intregued by Zer0's hollowgraphic emoji

"You picked him up/ I saw the transaction sir/ do not act dumb sir." Zer0 said calmly

Todoroki struggled to keep his shock and laughter from showing on his face

Endevor narrowed his eyes then loudly laughed while saying:

"Ah, I knew I would like you boy you don't act as if I was a god in your presence"

Zer0 was just confused even more now, shouldn't he have attacked him now... was the media lying about Endevor being a cold hearted hero as well, seeing as how the media always lies about everything else he vowed to never trust the news about certain matters.

" What do you think about the number 1 hero ALLMIGHT?" Endevor asked

"I called him out/ He was gonna be a special priest/ I was joking though." Zer0 said calmly

Endevor only laughed again with tears close to coming from his eyes.

" I approve Todoroki he could be your friend" Endevor said again

Zer0 was just as confused as before

Zer0 and Todoroki spent the rest of day talking about their lives.

-Time Skip-

Zer0 and Todoroki were walking side by side when they were greeted with the UA symbol.

Zer0 remembered when Todoroki told him he had to act like an ass to people as per his father's orders, as he needed to not be friends with anyone that could be a villain in disguise.

Zer0 was alright with that as Todoroki would only be nice to him.

As Zer0 and Todoroki entered the 1-A class room they were greeted with a pink skinned girl, a guy with red hair, and a person with black and yellow hair.

"Heyo! My name is Mina Ashido!" said Mina Ashido

"Hey, My name in Denki Kaminari" said Denki Kaminari

"Hey my name is Eijiro Kirishima" said Eijiro Kirishima

Zer0 and Todoroki only nodded and walked to their seats.

"Hey aren't you gonna say your names" said the now known Mina

" I will tell you soon/ let us wait for class to start/ I need my energy." Zer0 stated calmly

Mina, Eijiro and Denki only nodded and concluded that his way of talking was part of his quirk and didn't like to waste energy due to his quirk. (Not really he was just tired... heheh)

"Hey, what about you" Mina said

"Shut up and leave me alone" Todoroki siad with a glare

Mina only jumped back in fright and Denki looked away in fright as well, while Kirishima said:

"Hey, what is your deal! telling a girl to shut up is unmanly!"

"I meant it for you people, I want to have a peace and quiet moment now shut up!" Todoroki said angerly

-Time Skip-

After a few minutes the class was filled with 15 more students.

"Get to your seats, I am your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa" said a gruff voice

Everybody looked towards the voice to see a gruff looking man in a sleeping bad drinking a juice pouch.

The 17 other students that were standing safe for: Katsuki, Todoroki, and Zer0. Rushed to their seats.

"That took you 5 seconds to do so, grab your gym clothes and meet me outside we are going to have a physical and quirk assessment test." said Aizawa

"But aren't we supposed to have an introduction with the whole school first?" said a round headed girl

"This is U.A we don't do dumb things like that we work and use time efficiently, now come before I expel you." Aizawa said with a dull tone

Everybody except Zer0 ran to get their gym clothes and rushed outside.

As everyone reached the outside training area Aizawa was calling Zer0 over to him.

"Zer0 Midoriya"

Zer0 projected a question mark from his visor covering his face and walked over to him.

"Why aren't you wearing your gym clothes" said Aizawa

" My clothes are special/ My suit can regenerate/ it is good for combat" Zer0 said calmly

"Fine, just no using your weapons in this test" Aizawa said as Zer0 was alarmed

"I need to use them/ I can regen my weapons/ I use the dull side" Zer0 said

"Fine but if you harm the equipment you have to pay for them" Aizawa siad

Zer0 projected a Phew expression from his visor and walked back to the group

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Non-Killing Assassin

Chapter 6

 _ **Recap:**_

"I need to use them/ I can regen my weapons/ I use the dull side" Zer0 said

"Fine but if you harm the equipment you have to pay for them" Aizawa siad

Zer0 projected a Phew expression from his visor and walked back to the group.

 _ **Present:**_

As Zer0 walked back to the group the guy with dull yellow poofy hair was called up to throw the ball using his quirk.

"DIE!" was what the boy said as the ball was skyrocketed from his hand.

"703.5 meters." Aizawa said dully

"Wow thats so cool" said Mina

"This is going to be fun" said a pair of moving clothes

"Fun huh... you say its fun... well the person with the lowest score will be expelled from school." Aizawa said with an annoyed tone.

"That not fair" said a round faced girl

"Life is not fair deal with it" Said Aizawa

"Now Zer0 its your turn to throw it" said Aizawa

Zer0 nodded and walked into the field.

He got ito a suitible position and pulled out his blade and tried to throw out his deception, but instead he just sliced the ball.

"I stopped your quirk, you were gonna cut the balll weren't you"

Zer0 was confused then just shurgged and said:

"I will use my gun/ I will use rubber bullets/ Is that fine teacher sir?"

Aizawa nodded and gave Zer0 back his Deception.

Zer0 went back into postion and pulled out his trusty basic repeter and looked at it before switching to his shock Lyuda.

Zer0 emptied out his bullets and filled them with rubber bullets.

The machine shot a base ball into the air.

Zer0 threw out his deception and he started counting down.

5s

4s

3s

2s

1s

The ball was infront of his barell and Everyone was whispering:

"What is he doing swinging his sword around" said Kirishima

"Is he stuipid" said Denki

"Dumbass" said Katsuki Bakugo

"Interesting" Said Todoroki 

Zer0 shot the ball and he suddenly appeared to the people with a sniper with smoke comming from the barrell.

The ball had hit about 200 meters before zer0 shot it again, and again and again and again.

" 1 kilometer" said the robot

"Is that good enough/ there is no damage present/ Is this passable?"

Aizawa mearly smiled in response

Almost everyone safe for Katsuki Bakugo and Todoroki were shocked

"This was what I expect from you, Nothing should be able to defeat you except me and wait till I we fight and I will show you who is the boss?" Katsuki muttered

~~~Time Skip~~~

Zero got first his his running speed by winning at 1.07 seconds by throwing his deception into the ground and sneakily waiting until the starting pistol was shot.

Zer0 got 4th in the strength category with his grip strength at 90 kilos, you cant blame him he can carry his sniper with one arm standing still for about an hour without taking a break

Zer0 got 4th in the jumping side by side category

Zer0 got 6th in long jump as he could only jump 3 meters high when people like Katsuki and Todoroki used their powers to make them explode/creat ice to boost themselves up.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Okay enough the assessment is done here are the results" Aizawa said

Todoroki

Yaozoru

Izuku

Katsuki

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

"NO!" Mineta shouted

Aizawa mearly said:

"Pack up your stuff and leave you failed the apprehension test, if you did that then yiu have no potential within you and we have seen your records already regarding the haressment you have done to women"

Everybody stopped looking at Mineta with Pity and more with disugust about what he has done.

Mineta ran away to get his stuff and leave the school

~~~Time Skip~~~

Everyone was back in their seats and taking and English class with Present Mic

 _ **RING!**_

Class had just ended and Aizawa had just entered the class and said:

"We are going to have HERO RESCUE TRAINING now and HERO FIGHTING TRAINING on a later date."

The class nodded not wanting to disturb the Classroom dean.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
